


Weaponized

by Fuhlair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: Sequel To AmmunitionBayley and Sasha's life seems to be going well after coming out as a couple to the world but as a couple they are expecting a whole new array of problems now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is kinda like the preview/starting point of the sequel. This takes place 7 months later. Sasha had moved in with Bayley. Charlotte has stayed with Roman for the sake of their unborn son. (Roman doesn't know that's the reason) and Becky was drafted to Raw and is now the Raw women's champion. I know this will be a bit messy at first but it will get better. - Emily

Bayley's pov

I sat on the porch outside my house, a very pregnant Charlotte sat next to me, chowing down on a bowl of macaroni & cheese. Roman appears in the door frame, smiling down at the both of us. 

"Hey Ro!" I smile to him as I rock my chair back and fourth. I kid runs from between his legs into the front yard. 

"Thanks for letting us have the baby shower here, Bails." He pats my shoulder. Charlotte sets down her now empty bowl and adjust herself in her seat. 

"You make amazing mac n' cheese" she exclaimed, wiping her lips of melted unnaturally colored cheese. 

"Actually, if I can tell you a secret, we ordered it from Grubhub and put it all in a big bowl." I laughed. Life was going good right now. Nothing bad was happening. I couldn't be happier.

My phone rings suddenly. I pick it up to check who it was. It was Sasha. 

"Sorry, I have to take this." I stand and walk inside the nearly empty house. Most of the people were outside besides a few people walking through. I answer the phone, using my shoulder to hold it as I rise my hands under the sink. 

"Hey babe."

"Can you come upstairs?" She cried. My eyes widen as I quickly shut off the sink. She seemed hurt. I could tell by her voice. 

"Coming baby." I hang up, running upstairs, nearly falling due to my heels. I rush into our shared bedroom, assuming that's where she was. I look around. She was standing in front of the closet, clutching her stomach. 

"Baby?" I say to get her attention. She looks up, tears smeared across her face. 

"My stomach hurts really bad." She whined. I walk over to her, pulling her into a hug. I feel her flinch under my touch. She doesn't hug back, she only continues to hold her stomach as if she had just been kicked in it. I rub her back as she stains my white dress with tears. In this moment i felt like crying. I had no idea what was wrong but my girlfriend is in q lot of pain and I can't do anything about it. 

"Did you take Advil?"

"I took three in total today, but its only getting worse" I walk her over to the bed. She sits herself down. 

"Lay down and rest. If you wake up and it still hurts, we'll go to the hospital, okay?" She nods, laying down. I kiss her forehead and leave the room, heading back to the baby shower I was responsible to host.


	2. Chapter 2

Bayley's pov

I say goodbye to the last guests, trying not to seem like I'm hurrying them, but I was. I wanted to get upstairs to see if my girlfriend was okay. As soon as the walk out the door, i slam the door shut to head upstairs. I got to our bedroom first. She's not there surprisingly. I shit the bedroom door, immediately hearing a noise from the bathroom. I walk over to the bathroom door and knock. 

"Sash?" I get no response. I hear her shuffle inside the room, before something falls. The door was locked. I couldn't get in which was very worrying. I knock once more. 

"Gimmie a sec." She shouts. In a few moments I hear the lock turn on the door. I let myself in to an odd sight. Sasha was naked, hunched over the toilet bowl. There was a towel with a weird orange stain on it, chunks of what looks like puke on it. 

"You threw up?" I kneel down in front of her.

"I can't stop throwing up!" She cried. She lets out a wince suddenly, clutching her abdomen. I pull her into my body. 

"It hurts so bad, baby." She cried once more. I stroke her hair, trying to calm her somehow. 

"How about we go to the hospital?" She nods in response. I help her to her feet and lead her to the bedroom to help her get dressed. 

✗

We sit in the hospital room anxiously. You could smell the fear in the air. Doctors had done test after test so we can figure out what was wrong. Sasha had to stay over night so of course I stayed up all night, watching her sleep. I was worried. Worried to my core. I didn't want to take my eyes off of her just in case something happened. 

The blonde perky nurse that tended to us yesterday opens the door for the doctor to come in. His face scream "something is wrong" and everyone knew it. He stares down at a clipboard for what seems like forever before he adjusts his glasses on his face and turns to Sasha and I. 

"We will have to do a cat scan to finalize what we think it might be but I don't want to say anything yet until we have the cat scan done" me and Sasha both nod.

"How soon can we do it?" I asked. I wanted this done quickly so we could go home. I could tell that Sasha wanted to leave to. 

"We can do it tomorrow morning since my schedule is full for today. For now you'll just have to stay here, rest, and drink water." Sasha nods, I just sink back in my chair. Another day? Are you kidding me. 

I bite my lip, chewing down on the sensitive skin anxiously. What didn't he want to tell us until we got the cat scan? Was it bad? Did he not want to freak us out because it was bad? 

"Bails...I'll be fine. Now stop chewing your lip, it makes you even more anxious." Turned over to me. Her eyes were tired and droopy. They had to have her take a medicine for her pain, which made her a bit silly and loopy. 

"Yes, dear." I roll my eyes and chuckle. 

"Can you pass me my phone?" I ask. Without a word she reaches for my phone on the table next to her and tosses it to me. I skillfully catch it, smiling a 'thank you' to her. I unlock it to a few messages from Stephanie. 

"I heard that Sasha is in the hospital. I wanted to let you know that if you want to stay with her, you'll be free to skip Raw tonight."

Raw. I completely forgot about Raw. I've been too caught up in this whole stomach pain situation to even think about my job. 

"Thanks Steph, I don't I can make it tonight since Sasha has to have a cat scan in the morning and I want to stay with her." 

"Who's that?" Sasha asked, looming over my shoulder to see my screen. 

"Stephanie gave me the night off so I can stay with you." 

"Aww, you don't have to stay baby! You can go tonight if you want!" I turn my face to hers, grasping her cheeks within my palms as I look her straight in the eyes. 

"I want to be with you. I can't go if all I'm gonna do is worry about you, okay?" She nods. I plant a small kiss on her lips. I feel her smile under my touch, which makes me smile in return. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl." I replied, planting on more kiss on her cheek. She shrugs happily in her hospital gown. The gown slips down her shoulder slightly, exposing her seemingly paler than usual skin. 

✗

I sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to come back. She had gone in for the scan 30 minutes ago! Where is she?

The door opens slowly, showing a few nurses supporting my girlfriend into a standing position. The walk her over to the bed to lay her down. I stand up, staring at Sasha. She looked completely out of it. 

"What happened?"

"After the scan she tried to stand bit she ended up passing out." The nurse sounded as if she was trying to make the situation better than it actually is. This isn't okay! There is something seriously wrong!

"Do you know what's wrong?" I shout. The nurse only nods her head as she continues to adjust Sasha on the bed. I reach up and begin pulling at my hair. I felt like I was gonna cry. I just want to know what's wrong. 

Buzz buzz

I pick up my phone. It was a phone call from Becky. I answer, still staring down at an unconscious Sasha. 

"Yes?"

"What happened to Sasha?"

"Um- I-I don't know. The day of Char's baby show, her stomach hurt so I took her to the hospital but they didn't know what's wrong so the took a bunch of tests. Today we took a cat scan but she passed out." I ended my statement with a shakey voice I was trying to hold back. 

"Bails! It's gonna be fine. I'm sure it's something that can be fixed-"

"But what if it isn't, Becky!" By now the nurses had left. I was alone on the phone. I felt my heart beating out of my chest, and not in the good way. 

"I-I don't know.... But Sasha is a fighter and she will be okay, alright?" 

"Yeah. Thanks Becky."

"I'm gonna try to come to see you guys tonight before Raw, okay?"

"Yeah, okay That's fine." The line goes dead after that. I hold my phone to my chest, trying to control my tears that were building up in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha's pov

I attempt to open my eyes, but they only slam back shut. The light just above my eyes were enough to blind someone. Even after all of this, I still felt sick. I wanted to get rid of this horrible pain in my stomach and the burden of this nausea. 

"Oh thank god." I hear the chirpy voice of my girlfriend exclaim from beside me. My head face her already as I watched her rise from her seat with my nearly shut eyes. I squint, desperate to see any type of details on her. It looked as if the room was completely empty besides us and the chair she sat in. 

"Bails?" 

"Yes?" 

"How long was I asleep?" 

"Since 10 a.m."

"What time us it now?" 

"2 a.m...." She trailed. I'm shocked at how long I slept. Her brown eyes glow under the bright lights as she leans down to kiss me. I kiss back happily. Her lips always reminded me of the joy and liveliness that she had brought to me. She invigorated me, in a sense she made my life worth living. Those same kisses were making me feel so much better than I did when I woke up. 

"The doctor thinks he knows what's wrong but he was waiting till you woke up to tell us." She tapped her foot nervously. I sigh. I was really neverous. I was scared that it was bad. Scared that it would effect my career, or even my life as whole. 

The door opens slowly, grabbing both of our attentions. An body, whose face was being covered with a large bouquet of flowers. I sit up in my bed to look a little closer. The flowers are pulled down to reveal the bubbly ginger I call my best friend. 

"Becky!" I exclaim. She sets the flowers down on the table next to the sink, before running towards me to envelope me into a hug. 

"How did you get in? It's way past visiting hours." Bayley asked as she sat back down in her chair. 

"I found an open door while they were locking up, then I snuck past the nurses." Becky said with such surprising nonchalance, making the both of us laugh. 

"People should be more attentive around here... But hey! How are you allowed to stay if hours are over." Becky points her finger to Bayley's accusingly. 

"....I may or may not have paid off the doctors." 

"You what?" I half yell. 

"How much?"

"....30 dollars...." She bows her head, looking on to her feet. My eyes go wide. She paid 30 dollars just to stay with me for a night? Really?

"Why!?"

"I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to be here if something happened. I don't wanna wake up to the call that you passed out again or you hurt yourself." She defended. I only sigh, not wanting to argue. Becky stood akwardly down at the conversation, not saying a word. 

The silence was saved by the buzzing of Becky's phone. She pulls her phone out of her bra, answering it. 

"Yeah, I'm at the hospital, why?

Sami, how do you not know how to turn on the washing machine?

Love, just look it up on YouTube!

Look, it is two a.m., if you can't do it, just go to bed and I'll do it in the morning.

Bye, love you"

Both me and Bayley let out a chuckle at the brief conversation. Becky throws the phone, running her hands through her long orange locks. 

"Don't laugh." She tries to keep a straight face but fails, letting out a breathy laugh. 

✗

"Hey, Sasha. I um don't really know much about what happened. Can I get a walk through?" Becky asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. I sigh, looking down at my thin blanket. 

"I don't know. I was having these on and off stomach pains for the past month, but I didn't really pay much mine to it. But 3 nights ago, it got too be much and I just- I couldn't handle it anymore." I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I adjust myself on the bed once I was finished speaking. Becky rests a worried hand on my shoulder as I cry out. 

"What's wrong?" She asks. I only let out a pained cry. It hurt more than any wrestling match I'd ever been in. It was completely unbearable. It felt like I was dying, but I knew I wasn't. I was very much alive but still, I felt this deep, gut wrenching pain in my stomach. Even if I wasn't dying, in these moments, I wish I was. 

Bayley had gone to get us food about 20 minutes ago. It was around 7 a.m. now. Nurses and Doctors were showing up and the hallways were growing louder than the night before. 

I press the button on the side of my bed to call for a nurse. It hurt worse than it ever had before. It felt like I was being stabbed by multiple freshly sharpened swords. The nurse that often tended to me rushed through the door and to my side. 

"It hurts really bad." I let a tear roll down my face. I felt Becky rub my back supportively as I then leaned into her chest, beginning to cry. I felt my tears stain her graphic white tee shirt, but she didn't seem to mind. The nurse had left to go get the doctor I assume. 

✗

The doctor had gave me some food and medicine, which let me to throwing up the food, and barely even being able to stomach the medicine. But right now I felt a little better. My stomach was at bay, but I felt drowsy. I was assuming its from the strong medication I was given but it could have been from the fact I stayed up all night last night. 

Bayley had come back with food, but I wasn't hungry. Why wasn't I hungry? That's something I don't know the answer to. I haven't eaten a proper meal in nearly 4 days, yet I felt completely full. 

I have tried and tried to get Bayley to leave the hospital and enjoy herself, but she refuses. I didn't want her to worry about me and watch over me like a hawk 24/7. Its wasn't good for either of us, but she still protested. She was terrified, and wasn't afraid to admit it. Hell! I'm terrified too. 

We've been waiting for the doctor to come in and tell us what was wrong. I was desperate to know. I just wanted to fix it. I needed to fix it. 

I felt my hands tremble as the man walks in, his brown, greying hair was slicked back in a way you would expect to see it in a movie and his lab coat was perfectly white. He seemed like he took a lot of pride in his appearance today, which wasn't necessarily a good thing for me. If he could have just gotten ready like a normal person, I would have known what's wrong possibly a lot earlier than 4 p.m. . You can imagine my frustration. 

Bayley sits beside me, grabbing my hand, my nervous hand settles in hers, as I use my other hand to rest on top of ours linked ones. 

"Well there is no easy way to say this, Sasha...." 

"Just tell me! I can take it!" I was impatient, and I let him know. He only sighs, adjusting the glasses on his face. 

"From what we can tell, it looks like you have a large tumor on your stomach."

"W-wait... So you're telling me she has cancer? Like cancer cancer?" Bayley seemed shocked, I was more scared than anything. I grip her hand tightly, letting not one, but every tear I had, fall down my cheeks. 

"In simple words, yes. It looks like it is Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma."

"What's the survival rate of that?" 

"If it was Hodgkins Lymphoma her sutvival rate would be significantly higher...."

"Are you kidding me?" I watch as Bayley springs from her chair. All we could do was watch as she paces next to the bed, pulling at her own hair. 

"Babe, it'll be fine!" I attempt to calm her. She stops her pacing and looks at me with wet eyes. 

"How?"

"There are treatments, we can fix this!" I turn to the doctor.

"Yes there are plenty of different types of treatments. The only problem is, you might have to become an impatient due to how far along the tumor is." I nod, grabbing my girlfriends hand once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha's pov

I sat outside the WWE headquarters. I have just broken the news to Vince. My legs shook under my body as I sat alone on the bench. It was a cloudy day, looked like it could rain any moment, but I didn't care. I just sat my head in my palms and let the tears fall out. I had to retire, at least I couldn't wrestle until I became better, which could take years. I had to make the announcement Monday Night, which was 3 days from now.

I didn't want to do it, I never wanted Monday to come. But it had to. I couldn't wrestle while in therapy or after surgery, so I basically had to give up my life. My entire life was gone in the blink of an eye, and I don't know how to handle it. 

"Honey, it's time to go back to the hospital." Heather spoke up. Heather was my nurse. She was assigned to take me places and to make sure I was okay because I could pass out or have trouble with my stomach, since the medication I was put on can sometimes make the tumor 'act out'. 

I stand up and begin to head for the car. As soon as I shut the door, the car is being pumbled with rain, I guess I was right, it was going to rain. 

We arrive back at the hospital soon enough. The rain still was falling down as we park in the garage, luckily we didn't have to go in the rain since we were hooded by several layers of cement above us. We walk into the elevator with no words. The past few days, I haven't talked much. I've been thinking a lot. Staying up late while insisting that Bayley goes home. And when she finally does, I just go on my laptop to look at my cancer's statistics.   
Today was going to be no different. 

Soon enough we reach the 5th floor, my floor. I play with my hospital band around my wrist. I knew that once I got back in, I had to take blood work. The problem is, I hate needles. It was my only fear, so you can imagine how scared I was right now. 

"You ready?" Heather asks while leading me into the small room. The room was full of glass vials and needles in plastic packaging. I let out a shakey sigh, before sitting myself down into the chair. I refuse to watch as another nurse walks in and lowers the securing part of the seat. 

"Which arm am I doing, love?" She asked, not looking at me. Her gaze was focused on the table of needles as she chewed her gum loudly. 

"The uh- left arm." She nods. I lood away as I hear the sound of needle being unwrapped. I swallow hard, even if my mouth was dry. I felt my heart beating out of my chest. Usually I would enjoy that feeling. It usually meant I wad with my love or I was in a ring, but I was in neither of those places. I was in a hospital, about to have a tiny piece of metal shoved into my veins. That was more terrifying than anything to me.

"I'm about to put it in, okay?" She asked. I felt her wrap the arm tie around me. I nod, wanting to get this over with. After a few moments, I feel the needle pushing against my skin. It tears a hole that felt like my entire body was going to explode. The arm band clutched my arm in an uncomfortable way and the needle felt like it was going to be pushed out. 

After about thirty seconds, the needles was being pulled out. I let out a sigh of relief. I smile tiredly as she puts the bandage on. 

"Okay, heather will be back in a minute to take you to your room." 

"I can go myself." I insisted, lifting the chain's front part up and hopping out, nearly falling to the ground. For some reason, my body weight had collapsed under its feet. Luckily, I catch myself by grabbing the chair. I shake off the trip and begin to make my way to my room. 

✗

"Hello!" Both Bayley and I look towards the door to see Charlotte. She had a wide smile on her face, but I couldn't see her body. It was hidden behind the door. The door flies open to reveal not only her pregnant belly in a tight maxi dress, but also a bunch of people behind her. Everyone piles into the room. Sami, Becky, Roman, Neville, AJ, everyone. 

"Wow, hi guys." I smile widely, jumping up from my bed, hugging Charlotte. 

"Since we have our shows here today, we thought we would step in before these guy have to leave for Miami." Charlotte chuckles, placing a hand on her stomach. 

"You have a tv in here right?" AJ asks, holding up a plastic bag. I don't know what's in it, but i nod anyway, pointing to the television in the corner. 

"Nice." He walks over to the tv and pulls a little stick out from inside the bag. It was an Amazon Fire Stick! Wjy the heck did he have that? 

After a few minutes it is set up, Sami and AJ sit on the foot of my bed and turn their attention to the tv. 

"I thought you could afford to have good tv in here instead of the boring news and stuff." He scoffed, pointing to the Netflix on the television. I sit back and cross my arms with a smile. I guess tonight would be a better night than usual. 

We spend the rest of the night watching different movies on the small tv. Becky and Bayley cuddle up to me as AJ rolls himself up on the foot of the bed. 

Roman has Charlotte sat on his lap, resting his head on her stomach. Neville and Sami are sitting on the floor since they lost chair privlages after fighting over the last chair in the room. 

I enjoyed this. It was just a group of friends hanging out in a hospital watching some bad comedy movies. It's like nothing is wrong. We are all okay. It was a nice distraction from the world, and I needed a distraction.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasha's pov

I sat in my bed, my legs crossed as I stared at the tv, stuffing a triangle sandwich in my mouth. I flip through netflix until I finally settle on Naruto. I was waiting for Raw to come on. This was the first night Bayley had a match back in the ring. Since I was hospital bound at the moment, I had to record my retirement video in the hospital hallway, which embarrassed me endlessly from how much I cried. 

It was only 7 p.m. so I had about an hour. I take the last bite into my mouth before pushing my bed table away, letting my focus fall into the animated characters of the show. 

After about thirty minutes, my anime infused daze was interrupted by my doctor bursting through the door. Confused i shot up and stared at him. 

"What's wrong?" I asked in my panic. His entrance was disturbing and make me scared. He only continued to stare down at his clipboard as he finished writing something. 

With dead eyes, he sets the object down and stares at me. His eyes stare into my soul through my own. Not only was I scared, but I was creeped out as well. 

I was frozen in fear as he crouched in front of my face, looking deeper into my eyes. 

"You're gonna die, Sasha...." He smiles menacingly, tilting his head slightly like a possessed doll. Before I knew it I was screaming my lungs out. 

I shoot up in bed, gasping for air as I look around the room. No doctor to be seen. My heart was racing faster than I could handle and I felt like I was going to be sick. 

I let my head fall back down onto the pillow, sighing. I taking in a few breathes, attempting to calm myself. They work for a moment before a moment before my phone alarm blades through my ears making me jump. It was finally 8 o'clock. I turn off my alarm and grav the remote to change the channel. 

About an hour into the program, neither Bayley or my segment had come on, whivh was to be expected. Ususally women either open the show or they are one of the closing acts, but I was growing impatient. I wanted to see her, and I wanted to get this whole retirement thing out of the way. 

I twiddle my thumbs nervously as the screen fades from commercial break and back to the ring. In the ring stood Vince, and Stephanie. 

"Some of you may heard what had happened to one of our dearest female talents, Sasha Banks. She was diagnosed with Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma earlier last week and is to be hospital bound until she is free of the disease due to how far along it is. Since she is hospital bound she sent in a video today for the WWE Universe." Vince powered through his words respectively, not missing a beat as he points for the cameras to pan to the titantron. 

The video begins to play, and I was reconsidering tuning in to watch this. I could alreadt feel my eyes filling with salty tears. My breath hitched before I grab the remote, swiftly turning the tv off. I pull my knees up to my chest, letting myself sob into my hospital gown. 

I hated that I was already crying, but I couldn't help it. I'm officially no longer a wrestler. I am a retired phase, and I couldn't stand how it felt. 

✗

It was raining once again here in Boston. The widows were coated in rain as I had my chemo needle injected. I still hated the feeling, but over the past few weeks, I've gotten used to it. Bayley was at home with Flex, while I was here.

She'd grown used to our daily routines as well as I have. She comes in at 9 a.m. and then stays till 3 p.m. before leaving to go to the gym, and ever couple of days, she has a flight. I don't mind though. I liked routine, it felt secure. Well, at least it's most secure I could feel. 

I sit for the entire hour, staring blankly at the wall, thinking about absolutely nothing. The hour went on painfully slow, so I was highly appreciative as I had the needle taken out of me and I was lead back to my room. 

Yes, I had be lead back. It is because we all quickly learned that the therapy made me extremely drowsy. So to make sure I don't hurt myself by passing out in the middle of the hallway, I had a nurse on standby as I go back to my room. 

I'm left alone for a moment, only me and my bed to keep me company. I pick up my phone, staring at my refection in the screen. If I was being honest, I looked pretty good. If you ignored my ratted hair and sleepy expression, I looked presentable. 

I open my camera and quickly take a picture of myself before posting it to Instagram, since I haven't been on in a month, it is well past due. I immediately get flooded with comments not just by fans but by friends as well who I haven't seen for a while due to me not being on the road anymore. 

I smile at the screen as I scroll through at all of the comments, which for once, were nearly completely positive. 

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep due to the heavy chemicals inside my body. I didn't stop myself, because I knew that the sleepiness would win over my body in the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Bayley's Pov

I enter the way too familiar room with a large bag of snack in one hand and a pillow in the other. Sasha had told me that she'd grown tired of the hospital pillows and needed one from home so she could sleep soundly at night. I didn't blame her. The pillows here felt like plastic bags, I would have replaced them long ago. 

I set everything down on the table and crash onto the empty bed, the effects of jet lag still present in my body. 

I almost immediately fall asleep, despite the thin uncomfortable mattress under me. 

"Please stay..." I cried as I look down at my dying love. Her nose was plugged with oxygen tubes and her hand was taped to an IV. 

She looked so ill, so sad. I could feel tears treading down my cheeks, even when I tried my best to hold them back. 

I look over at the monitor. Her heart rate was slowly decreasing. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as I eventually watch it go flat. Before I could do anything else, I squeeze her hand and begin to cry...

My body felt paralyzed once my eyes shot open. It was a dream. It was all a dream. 

After a few moments, I regain feeling in my numb body and sit up, seeing Sasha in the seat next to the bed. 

"You comfortable there?" She smirks at me, all I could do was manage a nod as I sat up in bed. The dream still replying in mind over and over again, the effects of it still coursing through me. We sit in silence for a few moments before I feel her body slip next to mine. Her head rests comfortably on my collarbone, and her hands wrapped around my body, helping my bad vibes fade away. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I shrug, rubbing my thumb into her side gently. Her body slightly shifts under under my hold and her head tilts up to look directly to me. 

"You're shaking." She whispered. The words make me realize I was indeed shaking. 

"Sorry, I uh, had a nightmare. I'm okay now though, I promise." I smile and plant a light kiss on her forehead. She seems content with my explanation and nuzzles back into me the way she did before. 

"Guess what." I could feel her smile growing against my skin as she speaks. I only look down at her and await her to continue. 

"Doc said I will be allowed out today since I'm having a good day. I'm not tired or in pain so we can go out!" She exclaimed. 

'Wow, we can actually leave this depressing hospital and actually be a couple for once.' I snicker to myself 

"What was that?" She knits her eyebrows at me, but I only shake my head as we both stand up from the bed.

"It was nothing, love. Let's get out of here." I sighed, picking up my coat. She throws her cost on and we grab a few things before heading for the garage. 

After settling a few thing into the car, we sit ourselves in our seat with a sigh. Even being a wrestler, the way me and her had to cram the things she insisted on bringing into the car was exhausting. 

"We are going out for a day, why do you need a quilt?" I groan, leaning my head to look at her. Once our eyes met, her rolled and her mouth grew a smile. 

"Let the sick old lady do what she wants. " She chuckles before lowering her lips onto mine for a quick, yet loving kiss. 

"Where do you wanna go first on our special outing?" I spoke as I started the car. 

"I wanna go outside. I haven't seen the sun in months. At least not properly." She whines, making me giggle in delight. 

We arrive at a park with trees lining the pavement and the sound of laughter filled the air. It seemed so peaceful which made me sigh contently. 

"You feeling okay?" I wrap my arms around Sasha's shoulder and pull her closer to me as we walk towards the entrance. 

"I feel great! I'm just really happy to be outside. I forgot how warm the sun is." She ends with a giggle, making me return one. 

"I'm actually pretty hot."

"I know you are very hot, that's why I like you." I joke, poking at her side. 

"You know what I meant!" She playfully shoves me. I could sneak a peek at her wide smile she held on her lips. She finally seemed happy. It was the happiest I'd seen her in months, which made me feel bad. I knew how much she's gone through lately. I know how hard it was for her to retire and how much she's gotten over just to get better. I was proud of her for pushing through this, but I was still saddened by how that's all she could do. All she could do was fight. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to see your reaction." I bit my lip trying to hold back a smile. I wish all of our days were like this. I wish everything was simple. Sadly for us, things were never really simple.


	7. Chapter 7

After letting Sasha roam trough the grass and play with kids on the playground, we finally settle on a bench sat under a tree. 

She was definitely acting something like a puppy, but I didn't mind nor blame her. She's happy, which made me happy to watch her roam around with the glimmer in her eyes that I missed so much. 

I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to my body. A few people pass by, shooting awkward or disgustful looks at us but by now I was used to it. It's hard to think about how just earlier this year I went from wanting to be public about me and Sasha, to being scared of the judgement, to just not caring. It's weird how the tides turn so quickly. 

"I wanna go home." She whispers as she rubs her thumb into my collarbone. 

"But we just got settled in." I playfully whine. I couldn't see it, but in my head I could imagine how far back her eyes were rolling. 

"Come on, babe, let's go." I chuckle. We head out of the park with our hands interlocked and her head still resting snuggly on my shoulder. 

Once we make it to the car, my phone rings. As Sasha gets into the car, I stand outside it, getting my phone out of my pocket to answer it. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Sasha's doctor. We just went through her files and have been seeing that her treatment is currently not seeming to work. From the check up x-rays we took yesterday it appears that her tumor has gotten a lot bigger than before."  
My heart drops from just hearing the first sentence, but stops after the second. The treatment I was paying for to get my girlfriend better wasn't working. All of that time she spent connected to harsh needles and sitting in silence alone was for nothing. But scarier than that was that the treatment wasn't just not working but it was allowing her to grow more ill. 

"We recommend that Sasha is put under surgery to have the tumor removed but we needed to ask you first since it seems that you are paying for her treatments currently."

"I will talk to Sasha about this. Just uh, give us some time to talk about it, okay?" The doctor agrees and our conversation is over. I get into the car and buckle up. Sasha grabs my hand and smiles at me. 

"Who was that?" 

"Work, love." I smiles and leans over to kiss her. I knew I couldn't tell her, at least not right now. She was happy and I wanted her to enjoy the one day we had to ourselves in months. 

We drive home in comfortable silence, the music playing on the radio was the only thing I could hear besides the rumbling of my tires. We eventually reach our home, which I was excited for Sasha to see after all this time. I had redecorated a bit and even got a new set of couches. It was a set that Sasha said she wanted while browsing her laptop about three months ago, and I had them set up in my living room by the next month. 

"I missed here." She whines, but still holding a smile on her face. I chuckle and get out of the car. She eagerly runs to the front door while I follow behind with a pleasant smile. 

Once we enter, Flex runs over to us, but jumps straight on to Sasha, greeting her with wet kisses. 

"I missed you!" She exclaimed, hugging him and rubbing his back. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Sasha laying on the floor with Flex on top of her while his tail wagged faster than ever before. 

I look over to the living room, Sasha looking as well as she sets the dog back onto the floor. She looks into the room with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. 

"The couches! You got the couches." She covers her mouth, happily containing her smile. I simply nod and run to jump onto one of them. She rushes over to sit beside me. 

"They are so comfy!" She pulls me into a hug, with me hugging back. It was tight and long, but so comfortable. She pulls away and plants a loving kiss onto my cheek. 

"I can't wait to come back home for good." I watch her sigh as she looks down at the coffee table. She reaches for a coaster that sat  there and began to twirl it in her hand. 

"Once you get better, all of this will go back to normal and we can live happily ever after, I promise." I grab her hand reassuringly. 

"But what if I don't get better? My stomach hurts so bad and the only thing I've done was gotten used to it." She shrugs, taking her hand away from mine. 

"You'll get better, babe, I promise."

"Thank you."

"For what?" 

"Paying for my treatments. Seeing me everyday for as long as you can. Being here for me. It's hard to go through all of this and I'm just really greatful that I don't have to do it alone." She sniffles. I never really thought about that. I never could imagine how hard this must be on her. How much she is going through and knowing that she might not even make it through is heartbreaking, but from her side it must be worse. 

"I'm always going to be here, Sash, I love you. Sick or healthy I will be here with you, you won't ever lose me." She nods with a tear trickling down her cheek. Once again we are pulled into a hug, but this time I pull her in. I let her cry into my thin tee shirt as long as she needs. She needs to cry, I knew that. I wanted her to be happy, but I also know that sometimes you need to cry before you can feel better.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasha's Pov

We spent the rest of the day together. Mostly laying on the couch and watching TV. It was Wednesday night so we we're watching NXT. I went in and out of sleep on top of her, but she didn't seem to mind. I think she knew I didn't feel well. She's been able to sense it lately. 

My stomach was hurting more than usual and I was really fatigued. It wasn't like usual but at the moment it was tolerable. The thing is, I don't know how long that will last. It might get worse and keep me up or it might get better and not be able to wake me up.

I could feel her hands ran though my hair and her feet nuzzle into the couch, but soon enough I could feel her feet steady and her fingers stop moving. It was about ten p.m. so her light snore that came moments after were far from surprising. She usually goes to bed around now since she "loves her beauty sleep" .

Since she was asleep, I tried my best to do the same, but no matter what I did, my stomach hurt. It usually wasn't this uncomfortable. I knew I couldn't take medicine. It would have bad effects combined with my chemo. All I could do was lay there and wait for the pain to pass.

The next morning we had to head back to the hospital. I knew that. But when you wake up cuddled up with your girlfriend, you wouldn't want to get up and head back to a place that reminds you what's wrong with you either. 

Bayley was still sound a sleep under me. She was snoring only slightly. In fact it was barely noticeable, but it kept ticking at my own brain. It was the only thing I could hear. 

Once she wakes up, it is obviously a surprise to me considering she jumps up and lets out a snort to abruptly stop her snoring. 

'Good morning, miss snorey-puss.' I sit up. She rolls her eyes and rubs her eyes. 

"Good morning Purple head." She smiles slightly and adjusts herself under me. 

"We need to go back to the hospital today." 

"No! Let me stat home with you!" I whine and swoop down to pull her body into mine. I held her close and tight so she couldn't escape. 

"We don't have a choice, babydoll." She chuckles without even trying to fight my overbearing embrace.

_____________

When I got to the hospital room I'd been held captive in for so long, I plop down onto the bed with a pout. The nurse and Bayley walk in after. Bayley had stayed in the hallway to talk to the nurse but it only took a minute it seemed. 

The nurse had a frown on her face, so did my girlfriend. Bayley sits beside me and grabs my hand tightly. I was confused, to say the least. What was going on?

"Uh, we wanted to notify you that you will need emergency surgery. Your tumor is expanding and your cancer is spreading at a very alarming rate. From the checkup x-rey we took and the blood tests it seems that you are only getting worse." The nurse stuttered on a few of her words, while Bayley squeezed my hand hard. I felt more tears than I thought I had well up in my eyes. No! This can't be right. It can't be worse. I am on treatment. I am doing better. I have to be. 

"Baby. If you don't do it now, it's gonna get worse. That's the last thing we want." She turned my head and leaned her forehead on mine. I couldn't even really process what she was saying. I could hear her clearly, but my mind was,whirling with thoughts. 

"There is one problem. Since the tumor is so large, the surgery has had a high fatality rate in the past. There is about a 30% to 40% chance of you not making it, so we want to give you a little bit of time to consider the operation." My doctor chimes in from the door way. I hadn't even seem him standing there, and now he's telling me I could die? How could this get any worse? 

I was given a few days to think it over. I was ready. I knew I wanted to get the surgery. A 30-40% chance of not making it is better than a 100% chance and it being very slow. So I was heading into my gown before I had to get back into the bed. Bayley was tying my strings in the back while I leaned over the sink. I felt nauseous and overall horrible. I knew it was my anxiety speaking, though. 

"You ready?" She hugged me from behind and looked both of us in the mirror, just like we had at that hotel one time. 

"No..." I sighed with a tear falling. I was scared of one thing above anything. I was terrified that this would be the last time I saw my girlfriend. Bayley was the one I loved. She's the one I want to marry. I wanted to grow old with her and have children with her but now our future is so uncertain that it kills me just to think about it. 

I turn around and grab her face. I stood examining it for a while. By now, I had every feature memorized. Every small freckle and laugh line around her mouth. I knew what she looked like to a T, but I knew that if this is the last time I was seeing her, I wanted to cherish it. I wanted my last memory to be of her. 

"If this is the last time I'm gonna see you, I just want you to know that I love you. God I love you so much. Your laugh and positivity got me though everything and I-I love everything about you. You are my angel and I will love you until my last damned breath on this earth." I sobbed out while looking Straight into her brown eyes. I watched as I single tear dropped from her lower lash to the bottom of her chin. 

"I'm not going to lose you. You are a fighter and I admire that so much. I can't live without you and I won't. I love you too much to ever lose you to something as evil as this. I love you so much." She pulled me into a tight hug when she spoke out her last sentence. I hug back as tight as my weak arms could. I wanted to stay here forever, but I knew I could keep them waiting forever. I release the hug and pull her in for one last kiss before we walked out of the room. This is it.


	9. Chapter 9

Bayley's pov 

I pace outside of the room Sasha was in, my nails in between my teeth. I chewed away anxiously. My heartbeat could probably be heard from down the hall and my breathing right there with it. I was scared to death of the possibility of what could go wrong. Losing Sasha or having Sasha get hurt would probably make me go insane. I would have to check into an asylum. 

After another 2 hours, the doors slam open and I could only catch a glimpse of her before she was gone from sight. Where are they taking her and why are they in such a rush? I follow behind them closely until I realize they are taking her to the elevator. It wasn't a normal one, it was one that is used only for patients that need to be taken up in a bed. Just as the door was about to close I manage to hop in. I receive a worrying look from the doctor once the doors shut. 

"What's wrong? What is going on? Where are you taking her?" I was panicking at this point as I look down at the familiar face I called my girlfriend. She didn't look okay, actually the exact opposite. Her face was nearly completely grey and her lips were colorless. She looked dead. 

"She is still breathing but we don't have much time we need to get her to the ICU." A man with a surgical mask and bloodied gloves said while placing his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and move closer to Sasha. 

I run my fingers over her face and sigh shakily. She was so cold I had to pull my hand away and hold it in my other. At this point I was sure my make up was ruined with tears as well as the collar of my shirt. 

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I can't answer that right now but things are not looking good. The tumor has spread more than we thought and she's lost a lot of blood." I didn't know what to say or feel. My body simply felt numb as well as my mind. 

Without even letting myself react, the elevator door opens and they rush her out, leaving me behind. I don't bother to follow this time, I don't think I have the energy to do so anyway. 

~ 

I sat beside her with her hand in mine. I couldn't sleep last night. I just stayed up and watched her, making sure her heart monitor was still beeping at a good pace. 

It was clear to both of us that before she went in that the surgery would be dangerous, but I guess we underestimated the real chance of it going wrong and we paid for it. 

My phone hadn't lit up all night but now it was the only noise in the room. Who could be calling me right now? Why now? 

I pick it up from the chair beside me and check the caller ID. It was Roman. I take a deep breath to try and make it seem like I was actually calm before answering the call. 

"Hi, Ro." 

"Its Charlotte. She's in labor right now and I'm kind of freaking out I don't know what to do I-" 

"She's like really labor? Are you joking She's like actually about to push a baby out of the place you put your penis?" 

"Could you not talk about our sex life right now, Bayley? I am about to be a fucking father." 

"Well what am I supposed to tell you? I am a fucking lesbian who has never even had to take a pregnancy test." I shout through the phone.

"I don't know okay. I'm just scared." I heard him choke on his words. I don't think I've ever even seen Roman shed a single tear but I can just imagine that his face is as drenched as mine, even if it was for very different reasons. 

I look up at Sasha's heart monitor which was going a little slower than before, making my heart race. 

"Hey, where are you? What s that beeping?" I heard through the phone. I shake my head and bring my attention back to Roman's voice. 

"I'm with Sasha in the ICU. Her surgery yesterday morning didn't go well." 

"Oh... is she going to uh- be okay ?" His tone seemed to change immediately. His voice was flat but shaky at the same time. 

"I don't know Roman. I really don't but I'm praying to every God I can think of right now. She hasn't woken up yet and I am getting really nervous." 

"Okay, how about this? Plug in your phone and I'll FaceTime you until the baby is here to keep you company alright?"

"Thanks Roman." I smile to myself. 

"I'll call you in a sec. Bye." 

"Bye Ro." And with that, the call had ended. Now all I can do is wait for the FaceTime request. 

~ 

After 5 hours, several conversation, and seeing my best friends vagina attempt to push out a baby several times, morning had broke and it became increasingly hard to focus on the good and easier to focus on Sasha. Multiple nurses had just come in to check on her since her heartbeat had decreased by a lot. 

"Bayley! I can see him! Look at his hair." Roman said excitedly while turning the camera so I could see what he was seeing. I would never have expected to see Roman so excited to see a baby being pushed out of his girlfriend, especially since the sight isn't that pretty. 

I don't respond. I had saw something out of the corner of my eye. I look up to the dying woman in front of me, her eyes barely open but looking at me. 

"Baby..." she sounded exhausted and faint. I place my phone down and stand up to hold her face in my palms, pulling her in for a kiss. She doesn't kiss back. Her whole body felt limp under my touch. A little too relaxed than made me comfortable.

In my ears I could hear two noises. One was of a baby crying and one was of the heart monitor. It wasn't beeping, it had gone flat.

I pull away with my hands shaking and look down at her. Her eyes still open, but lifeless. She was gone. 

"Bails! Bayley it's not a boy! It's a girl. Holy shit it's a girl!" I look over to my phone, but I leave it where it sits, leaving my hands on Sasha's cold face. 

"Roman... She's gone!" I cried.

I don't let him respond before I reach over and let my shaky fingers hit the hang up button. My hands meet her face with my eyes doing the same. 

"I love you." I whispers, stoking her face one last time.


	10. Epilogue

I couldn't stand to be there any longer. The sight sickened me to see. I hated the fact that even in death, she still looked beautiful. Even with paled grey skin, I was still madly in love. Her soul still floats through the room, the essence anyway. I left the room feeling it follow me, but dissolving as I go farther away from the room. 

I was still in tears and they were coming out heavily. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was supposed to grow old with her. Start a life and have a family with her. But she was torn from me. Why did she have to be taken away from me? I loved her so much. I could have made her happy and given her a good long life. Why did she leave me?

I make my way up the stairs and to floor 5 where Roman and Charlotte where with their new child. I still wanted to be there to congratulate them. I guess in a way they took a life to start a new one. 

I walk into the room to see Charlotte holding a small baby in a pink hat and blanket, Roman standing over the both of them. I could hear both of them sniffling while looking down at their child. 

"Hi..." I said quietly. Both of their heads slowly look up at me and give sympathetic smiles. I smile back and wipe a tear from my eye before walking over to them to look at the baby. 

She had a full head of black hair and dark skin. She also had glimmering brown eyes and a small smile that managed to melt my heart. She was adorable. The cutest baby I've ever seen. 

"What's her name?" I asked. Instead of responding, Charlotte points to a bassinet on the other side of the bed. I make my way over to it and crouch down beside it to read the name tag clearly. Once my eyes let the name sink in, I smile widely and let a tear slip from my eye.

"Sasha Mercedes Reigns"


End file.
